


Strawberry Blond

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fuck The Jedi Council, Let my boys love, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padme who?, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: "To become masters of love, we have to practice love." Don Miguel Ruiz
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Strawberry Blond

Obi-Wan picked at his food in the Canteen, a somber look on his face. He was dragged here by his former padawan and Ahsoka. There were many times when they tried to force him to maintain a normal eating schedule, but today was the first it worked. Force knows what they have planned for him here.

He felt rather than saw Anakin’s unease next to him. He was clearly anxious about something. Perhaps it was his status on the council. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin must feel betrayed, but it was the will of the council.

He knows that the Jedi couldn’t possibly be right about everything. He himself was having certain assertions about their stance on attachment. A Jedi can’t love. That was the one rule insisted upon him since he was a youngling. But that didn’t stop him from growing quite fond of a certain padawan.

The same fidgety padawan sitting next to him.

Anakin.

Anakin must have picked up his gloomy feelings though his bond because he kept looking at him apprehensively.

Obi-Wan missed the subtle nod that Anakin gave Ahsoka.

She and a few other members of the canteen started clapping.

He looked up, expecting a council member like Master Windu or Yoda, due to the random burst of clapping.

Then Obi-Wan’s mouth fell open when Anakin stood up on the table and started singing.

**_I love everybody because I love you_ **

**_When you stood up walked away barefoot_ **

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the stab of jealousy he got when Anakin started confessing his love towards this mysterious creature. The stab turned into a flood and the jealousy turned into hate. What girl happened to win his apprentice’s heart?

_**And the grass where you lay** _

_**Left a bed in your shape** _

_**I looked over** _

_**And I ached** _

Padme, of course! It took awhile, but Anakin did manage to tell him that he once went on a picnic with Padme and they had played and rolled around in the grass. He thought that Anakin had given up on his chase for the Senator, it seems not. He looked around for Padme, but never saw her.

Anakin continued

_**I love everybody because I love you** _

_**I don’t need the city and I don’t need proof** _

_**All I need darling is a life in your shape** _

_**I picture it, soft, and I ache** _

Ahsoka! It must be. Nobody else goes on crazy and wild shenanigans with Anakin except Ahsoka. And you. The little voice in the back of his head nagged. He ignored it. They’re always together. Who else? Obi felt the pinpricks of tears forming in his eyes.

_**Look at you strawberry blond…** _

His tears stopped amidst his confusion. Not Ahsoka then?

_**Reach out the car window** _

_**Trying to hold the wind** _

_**You tell me you love her** _

_**I give you a grin** _

Through their bond, Obi felt a deep and resounding hate towards Satine. He knew that it couldn’t be him, Satine was one of his dearest friends. So it must have been…

Anakin?

What reason did he have for hating Satine?

He’s met her and from what he’s seen, very cordial with her.

_**Oh, all I ever wanted was a life in your shape** _

_**So I follow the white lines** _

_**Follow the while lines** _

_**Keep my eyes on the road, as I ache** _

So Anakin was feeling the same temptation as he was? Why had he never brought this up. They could have conversed on this delicate matter. To know that Anakin didn’t love him hurt, but the fact that he couldn’t trust him, undoubtedly hurt worse.

_**Look at you strawberry blond** _

_**Fields rolling on** _

_**I love it when you call my name** _

The jealousy came back.

_**Can you hear the bumblebees swarm** _

_**Watching your arm** _

_**I love it when you look my way** _

He looked over at where Anakin had begun spinning around and dancing with the other padawans. Everyone was giving the young man their attention. Good. Time to make his escape to go cry in his chambers.

He tried standing up but realized that resistance was futile. He glanced around and noticed Ahsoka leveling him with a glare.

 _'Don’t'_ was portrayed clearly on the young Togruta’s face.

He didn’t

_**Look at you strawberry blond** _

_**Fields rolling on** _

_**I love it when you call my name** _

Even though Obi had accepted that the song was not meant for him, it didn't hurt any less but he knew that whoever was in Ani’s sights was a lucky one.

_**Can you hear the bumblebees swarm** _

_**Watching your arm** _

_**I love it when you look my way** _

Even a Non-force-sensitive being could feel the desolation rolling off Obi-Wan in waves. His back to Obi-Wan, Anakin’s smile dropped as he felt his master’s despair. He truly didn’t believe himself to be worthy of love, did he? Looking at all the rest of his friends, they started back stronger, with more voices.

_**Look at you strawberry blond** _

_**Fields rolling on** _

_**I love it when you call my name** _

_**Can you hear the bumblebees swarm** _

_**Watching your arm** _

_**I love it when you look my way** _

Everybody else stopped singing and he unwrapped his arm around the Twi’lek he was dancing with

_**Isaiah** _

He started walking towards his master

**_Isaiah_ **

He let down his shields and released all his love for Obi-Wan through his bond, which he knew he felt due to the little gasp he emmitted

_**Isaiah** _

He reached Obi-Wan’s seat

_**Isaiah** _

He lifted Obi-Wan’s tear streaked face up by his chin

_**Isaiah** _

He placed a soft but passionate kiss on his master’s willing lips

_**Isaiah** _

All was right in the world


End file.
